Batmanning
by TheNightwingfan
Summary: Planking's a joke.


Ideal scenery surrounded the deceivingly vacant mountain, but the members of the Justice League and their protégé's knew better. The clear deep blue water, small town, and perfect beach played a part in the innocent façade.

They claimed the hollowed out mountain as their own and spent most of their time together there. The only permanent occupants residing there were Miss Martian, Superboy, and Red Tornado.

When called into action they were simply called "The Team," although they all thought of their selves as "Young Justice."

The teens knew of every new style, fad, and the latest scandal. Information provided by M'gann of course.

And because of that, the team discovered the "Planking" fad.

Every team member happened to be there for that discovery.

Artemis pointed her finger to the computer screen, "So what? You just lay on something? What's the point of that?"

Wally swatted her hand away and smirked, "Artie, please. It's much more sophisticated than that."

Artemis crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Challenging the redheaded speedster, she smirked, "Oh yeah? How?"

"One, get a room. Two, get a room. Three, you're seriously talking about it? Oh, and four, get a room."

Two pillows flew through the room and he ducked with ease. The mischievous thirteen-year-old didn't know why they even tried, he wasn't called the 'Boy Wonder' for kicks.

"I want to try it."

M'gann's soft voice instantly calmed the room. Connor turned his gaze towards M'gann, "Why?"

His voice instantly caused her cheeks to burn, she looked at the screen, "Everyone at school is doing it, and I think it looks fun."

Kaldur smiled affectionately, "I agree. This looks to be very exciting."

Robin snorted.

The Atlantean glanced at Robin, looking for an apology or explanation.

Robin stiffened for a moment but relaxed again, "I bet you I could come up with a bigger fad that'll blow 'planking' right out of the water."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Alright. Five bucks."

Artemis smiled, an evil glint in her eye, "By tomorrow."

"Done."

Connor smirked at his friends and caught Kaldur's eye. Clearly, he didn't think this was a good idea, but still he kept quiet. Connor could tell Kaldur, if only slightly, was anxious to see what the hacker could come up with.

Connor really couldn't care less, but then again...

* * *

><p>The day following the one before silently crept upon the team. By 10 AM Wally was up and about, arriving at the cave second to last.<p>

He casually stepped forward and quickly met the sight of M'gann, Connor, Kaldur, and Artemis in the kitchen.

He grabbed an orange off the counter, "Where's Rob?"

Before they could answer, the computers voice rang out, "Recognized. Batman: 02 Robin: B01."

"Perfect timing," M'gann said as Robin walked into kitchen, fully suited and ready for a mission.

He cackled, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Did you find success in finding a fad?" Kaldur asked.

Robin smirked.

"Yep."

"So what is it?" Artemis growled.

Wally put a hand on the side of his mouth, "I wasn't aware Ms. Crank was on the team."

Robin dismissed Wally, Artemis did after a smack.

"You'll see."

The intercom rang out, and Red Tornado's robotic voice echoed throughout the cave, "Team. Report to the debriefing area."

Connor left immediately, the team following with bemused expressions on their faces.

Artemis tuned out The Batman's talk. The desire to know what he might have come up with egged her on.

However, whenever she asked him she got the same response: "You'll see."

In the hanger, in the Bioship, in New York, in the park the answer remained. "You'll see."

After the quiet mission was completed, they stared at the city's skyline. They had a couple of minutes to spare before they had to leave.

Robin glanced over to a playground jungle gym.

"It's time."

Five pairs of eyes stared him down as he sauntered up to the playground. He reached the high bar on the playground and jumped up. His muscles stretched comfortably and he sat atop the high bar. He fell backwards but before gravity could pull him to the ground his feet caught the high bar. Robin hung on the bar with only his feet holding him above the harsh ground.

The mischievous thirteen year old smirked at his team.

"This," he said smugly, "Is called Batmanning."

AND THUS, BATMANNING WAS BORN.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I get bored during school. *Shrug*


End file.
